Erik's audio logs
During Chapters I and II of Shattered, James Derettas, with the help of The_Underscore, found several of Erik Baying's audio logs that he planted around Interface City. These audio logs provided useful information about the BioLynk Incident, the DeAmbulation Auraxideno Collider, and Erik's master plan. Audio Logs #1 Audio Log #1 is found at Pier 6d, in the mission A Darker Generation. The dialogue is: :Erik Baying, Audio Log #01. I’ve been at this a while now, working on the DeAmbulation Auraxideno Collider. The calculations for this, I’ve been working on them for six straight years. Trial and error, trial and error, trial and error. I’m actually starting to consider scrapping the project, but I just feel as if I’m so close, the answer is within my reach… #2 Audio Log #2 is found at the 6th Street Station, in the mission A Darker Generation. The dialogue is: :Erik Baying, Audio Log #02. After further consideration about the thirteenth vector in the experiment, I’ve realized my mistake: the algorithm values were at 01.0822 when they should have been 0.10822. Now I have a hunch that the experiment may work, but it can only be used once. I’ll have to think about this plan carefully. #3 Audio Log #3 is found in an alleyway in Feldis, in the mission A Darker Generation. The dialogue is: :Erik Baying, Audio Log #03. I’d say the DAC is just about complete. But I need to remember the process in order to unleash it: a drop of Ethylene Glycol, then after 13 seconds of mixing, 1.38 teaspoons of Potassium hydrogen tartrate, and then a beaker of Phenolphthalein, and this baby should work as planned. Yes. I’ll unleash it tomorrow morning in BioLynk. The world will fear me. My powers. It’ll be the start of a new generation… a darker generation. #4 Audio Log #4 is found inside an air vent on a rooftop in Sentry Town, in the mission In Kilograms. The dialogue is: :Erik Baying, Audio Log #04. This audio log is now from a new perspective; I’ve initiated the experiment at BioLynk and it was successful. And when I noticed the experiment was starting to work I knew what was coming. The damaged it caused, sheer amounts. In kilograms, it weighed a lot. And then there was the huge blast... but I wasn’t around for that. #5 The fifth and final audio log is found in the sewer in Sentry Town, and rescued by James, in the mission In Kilograms. The dialogue is: :Erik Baying, Audio Log #05. When that device went off it did exactly what I planned for it to do: that blast devastated everything around, and destroyed the experiment itself, but that blast basically revolved around me; thus, it decomposed my matter, and sucked me in. But I’m no longer Erik Baying. I’m something greater. This will be the end of my audio logs, as I have already stated the appropriate amount of information for them. Category:Items / Inventions